


Say Please

by AgentZee



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: F/M, Morning Sex, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentZee/pseuds/AgentZee
Summary: The Joxter and the Mymble spend a rather eventful morning together. Breakfast can wait.





	

His eyelids fluttered in a desperate struggle to stay closed against the bright rays that shone through the window and forced him out of his sleep. His vision was still blurry, and he rubbed at his eyes and lightly shook his head in an instinctive attempt to wake himself up.   
A lacy floral curtain was hung overhead, swaying gently in the morning breeze; seeing it reminded him where he was and he quickly forgot all about his sleep and the curtain and the breeze and the sun when a soft humming sound on the other side of the room caught his attention.

She was wearing one of her favorite peignoirs; a fancy, frilly, rose-colored sheer thing that draped down to the floor and did very little to hide her voluptuous figure from curious eyes such as his. Her red hair cascaded down her back, all the way down past her thighs. It rippled as she brushed it and seemed to shine brighter than the soft rays of sunshine that poured in from the window - A river of fire if he had ever seen one - And every gentle stroke of her hairbrush seemed to only make it glow brighter.

The longer he looked at her, the more awake he felt.

She was tying her impossibly long locks into a loose bun at the top of her head and humming a tune he did not recognize when she noticed him watching her through the giant mirror of her vanity. Her full lips spread into a smile as she turned to look at him over her shoulder, her long eyelashes fluttering in her excitement. “Good morning, darling!”

He returned the smile and purred a morning greeting of his own; the satin sheets he cuddled in felt cool against his bare skin as he stretched out his limbs and turned over to lie on his side. He wasn’t quite ready to leave the comfort of her bed… not yet.

He could hear her stepping lightly to his side of the bed, her every move more graceful than the other. She knelt beside him, brushed his dark hair out of his eyes with her fingers and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. “Did you sleep well?”

He couldn’t find a single word to utter in response as memories from the previous night flooded him, and instead settled for snickering and nodding his head like a fool. She giggled along with him before rewarding him with another kiss, this time on the bridge of his nose.

“You’re up just in time; I was just about to go make breakfast. Is there anything special you’re hungry for? I can get you anything you want.”

He reached out for her hand and pulled her close as he purred, “I want _you_.”

“Oh, _darling_ ,” she giggled once more as her free hand gently traced lines along his jaw and down his neck, her polished red nails tickling him. “Was last night not enough for you?”

“I could never have enough of you,” he whispered, pulling her hand close to his lips; “Please, please, please…” his words were punctuated with kisses, starting from the back of her hand, up her wrist to her arm, each kiss deeper than the last. With his free hand he took a hold of the delicate fabric that hid her form and gently tugged at it, further begging her to come closer to him.

She made no effort to disguise the desire in her voice as she leaned close to him, her lips barely an inch from his own, “Always _so_ polite, Mr. Joxter.”

Catching him off guard, she pulled the covers off of her sleepy lover and pushed him onto his back, climbing into bed with him and straddling his hips. “Oh dear, oh dear,” she said in a mock complaining tone as she pulled her hair loose from the bun she tied mere minutes ago and let it fan out around her, “looks like I’ll have to brush my hair again…”

Using only one of her strong arms, she pulled him up into a sitting position and allowed him to undo the velvet ribbon that held her peignoir closed. His fingers trembled as the pretty knot was finally undone and the soft fabric slid off her shoulders to reveal her every curve; his cheeks flushed bright pink at the sight of her bare skin and a moan escaped his lips as she leaned down to whisper in his ear while adjusting her position on top of him, slowly engulfing him in her heat.   
“Unless you’d like to do the honors and do it for me.”

“ _Yes, please_.”


End file.
